half_humanhalf_animal_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphina
Seraphina is a jaguar hybrid created by cleverruby17 aka amazinglavender27. She has the grace of a cat. She looks pretty human, but has a few details that make her stand out. She is fairly independent. Seraphina is probably the closest thing Vesper has to a friend (even though she always has to fight urges to eat him). Because she's mixed with a jaguar, unlike most cats, Seraphina enjoys swimming...and she's kind of bad at climbing trees. But like most cats, she loves napping. Seraphina is eleven years old. Don't put anything personal! ''' I'm sorry. I have to. '''Argh! Appearance Like I said, Seraphina looks pretty much human. Her ears are in the same position as most human ears are, but they're jaguar ears without fur. Which is strange. But whatever. She has dark brown hair and cat eyes that are a mix between human brown and jaguar gold. Her eyes don't show the whites unless she's scared, and they dilate and narrow like a cat's. Seraphina has jaguar spots all over her skin and a black nose. Personality She's very territorial. Like, if she sees you interacting with her crush in a way she doesn't like, she kind of gets all cold on you. And she's independent. Really independent. Oh man, not about my crush. Well yeah, not now. This is the personality chapter. How about never? Sorry. But no. And she seems to be quiet and observant, but she can get loud. And Seraphina's started to get sarcastic from hanging around Vesper. It rubs off. She is really bad at holding grudges. Background This is embarassing...I don't know anything about my own background. It's not your fault. Anywaaaay...her great-great-grandmother's second cousin once removed was Asian. Or something like that. So Seraphina has a tiny bit of Asian blood. I never knew that! Didn't you already say you didn't know anything about your own background? Her family is living somewhere in the USA. I might add to this but I'm probably gonna be pretty vague Abilities She's a good swimmer (jaguars actually like swimming more than most cats!), but she's bad at climbing trees. She always lands on her feet. Seraphina steps really lightly and quietly. She also has good balance. If she was more cattish, she might be able to fit into whatever space her head can fit in, but she's not, so she can't do that. Seraphina also sleeps the way a cat does-one half of the brain at a time. So she's always half-awake. It's useful sometimes, really. I can hear conversations. Relationships Friends: Vesper is kind of friends with Seraphina. Kind of. They watch each other's back and they both don't really do friendship, but it's sort of hard to strengthen that bond, partly because they're opposite gender, partly because Vesper is always tempting to eat. Seraphina might be able to make new friends with the other hybrids. Crush: *Sigh* Haven't we gone through this already? ' She has a pretty big crush on Ash. (See Relationships. Conflict. The L-word! or see Ash's page. The comments should explain everything.) And she doesn't really like Ella, because Ella likes Ash. Anyway....the whole 'Sasha' thing is pretty much settled. They both like each other, but they're both going to not do anything about it. And not act like it. At least, not on the rp. So far. Because Seraphina is kind of a scardey-cat when it comes to 'feelings' and stuff. Trivia -Um, Seraphina doesn't cough up hairballs. At least, I ''think ''she doesn't. '*Sigh* -At first, I thought she might have a crush on Noah- WHAT?!!!!!! -Changed my mind -Not sure, but I think her theme song might be "Fight Song"....any suggestions? -More coming eventually Gallery Human Seraphina.jpg|Seraphina before she became a hybrid...oops, I forgot her shoes. Dark Fairy Seraphina.jpg|Dark Fairy Seraphina...it's kind of easier to make it when you have like a really good picture in your mind. (Sorry, no offense, guys). Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Content (Rubylavendar1727)